


Finally

by InTheEndgame



Series: Legends of Wakanda [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEndgame/pseuds/InTheEndgame
Summary: In which Shuri and Peter find out they're soulmates while everyone watches.Reminder: I do not own nor claim to own anything Marvel or Marvel related. All I own is any part of the story not depicted in the MCU. Thanks!





	Finally

Everyone had a soulmate. All over the world, bonded soulmates were as ubiquitous as Starbucks. Soulmates were meant to complete people, and make them feel whole. Sometimes it didn't work out like that. Some soulmates died or left. Others never met their other halves. Soulmates could be romantic or platonic, but that didn't matter as long as one met theirs. The marks changed color when soulmates met, with the color or colors usually having significance to their soulmate.  
  
Shuri tried not to be jealous of T'challa for finding his in Wakanda. Really. It's not like it was his fault that Nakia was born here while her soulmate was not. She wished she had someone to blame though.  
  
Shuri often wondered if her soulmate would be impressed with her inventions, or if they would be as good as her with technology. Granted, she hadn't heard of any teenage Tony Starks, so the latter was unlikely. As fror the former, she personally believed they'd enjoy her creations, but she couldn't be certain.  
  
After her mother had ushered her out of the lab, citing that she needed fresh air, Shuri walked back to her room and to its balcony, where she watched the golden sun fall toward the mountains and the wildlife stalk back to their various hiding places. The birds silenced themselves, and the wind blew softly. She took a deep breath, and let the serene feeling wash over her.  
  
Shuri took another look at her soulmark. It was a picture of a small spider spinning a web, which spelled out the name 'Peter'. She found it odd that her soulmate liked arachnids (as she hated the vile creatures) but if they made him happy, she was happy.  
  
Hopefully he was doing okay.

* * *

Peter Parker was not doing okay.  
  
He had chased down by cops who were convinced he was some delinquent vigilante hellbent on wreaking havoc. All he wanted to do was help people. Was that so hard to believe?  
  
...Okay, it was, a bit, but come on! He hadn't done anything illegal. Sure, Peter had broken a few things, but he mostly did everything safely, and no one ever got hurt.  
  
Except him, apparently.  
  
It took Peter ten minutes to lose them. By the time he had done so, he was in Brooklyn, and his arms were beginning to hurt from swinging so long.  
  
Sighing, Peter swung in the general direction of his house. When he got closer, he pulled off the suit and stuffed it away into his bag. Peter walked into the apartment just as Aunt May glanced up.  
  
"Hey, Aunt May," he said, smiling weakly. The woman smiled, hugging her nephew.  
  
After a brief conversation about what happened at school that day (in which Peter forgot to tell May about Flash bullying him again), Peter scurried off to his room. He rolled up his sleeve and admired the mark on his wrist. It reminded him a bit of a candy wrapper. It was a circle with a line through it, and three short lines attached to the outside at the top and bottom.  
  
He traced it longingly.  
  
Peter hoped his soulmate wouldn't hate him.

* * *

When the time for the UN meeting came around, T'Challa and T'Chaka were preparing to leave.  
  
"T'Challa, please!" Shuri begged.   
  
The prince looked toward his sister, who never begged, begging for him to look for her soulmate.  
  
"I will try, but I make no promises," T'challa said, finally relenting.  
  
Shuri whooped.  
  
T'Challa strode off to the waiting aircraft, his father already settled inside. The two were silent as they made their way to Europe.  
  
When they landed in Vienna, T'Challa began making his way off of the aircraft. T'Chaka put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Remember your goal, T'Challa," he said.   
  
The prince nodded, then guided his father off of the plane. 

* * *

T'Challa came to regret that decision, although it was necessary.  
  
T'Challa spent days chasing the man he believed to be his father's murderer, and he would have had him too, were it not for Agent Romanoff. That was before he found out the truth. Rather than get involved for Rogers and Stark's cat fight in Siberia, he went after the real culprit. Once he was dealt with, T'Challa took a breather for himself.  
  
He was about to call Shuri and tell her that he can't look for her soulmate when he was struck by an idea. T'Challa took out his phone and dialed.   
  
"Hello?" the billionaire asked.  
  
"Tony Stark, who was that boy you brought with you to Leipzig?" T'Challa asked.  
  
Tony hesitated. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because according to her mark, my sister's soulmate happens to enjoy arachnids, and I would find it odd that a boy would don web-slingers and go by the moniker 'Spiderman' if he didn't," the now-king replied.  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Do you have a picture of her mark?" Tony asked.  
  
"Hold on," the king said. He accessed his kimoyo beads and sent the photo of Shuri's mark to Tony's phone.  
  
Tony inhaled sharply. "Where are you? I'll bring him over," Tony said.  
  
"Meet me in Central Park at noon tomorrow," T'Challa said.  
  
Tony laughed. "Where? Central Park is huge."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find me," T'Challa replied.  
  
"Right. Until then, T'Challa," Tony said.  
  
"Until then."  
  
Tony hung up, and T'Challa looked at his phone.  
  
He turned back to his kimoyo beads.  
  
Looks like he had some good news after all.

* * *

When Shuri landed, she threw her arms around her brother.  
  
"Did you really find him?" she asked.  
  
T'Challa smiled. "I believe so."  
  
Shuri let go of her brother. "When do I get to meet him?" she asked.  
  
"We're meeting him at Central Park in an hour," T'Challa replied.  
  
Shuri traced her soulmark one last time, took a breath, and followed T'Challa to the car waiting for them.

* * *

Peter followed Mr. Stark through Central Park.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining about a chance to hang out with you, but why are we here?" Peter asked.  
  
Mr. Stark didn't answer, instead choosing to look around the park, as if he were scanning it for someone.  
  
When he found who he was looking for, Mr. Stark strode over to them, speeding up slightly. Peter scrambled after him.  
  
As they got closer, Peter saw two well-dressed people sitting on the bench. His mark began to tingle slightly, and Peter got antsy.

* * *

Shuri sat up slightly as the two men, Tony Stark and another boy approached. Her mark itched.  
  
When they got there, T'Challa stood to greet both of them.  
  
"Tony, Peter, this is my sister," T'Challa said.  
  
Shuri stood up. She was shorter than Peter, though not by much. She stuck her hand out to Peter.  
  
"I'm Shuri," she said.  
  
"Peter," he said, shaking her hand.  
  
Their hands met, and lightning shot up their arms. Peter rolled up his sleeve to reveal the very symbol printed on Shuri's shirt, now colored a dark green.  
  
Shuri's mark had turned a vibrant red and blue, and Peter smiled.  
  
"Red and blue?" Shuri asked, arching an eyebrow  
  
Peter smiled sheepishly. "Those are the colors of my Spider-Man suit."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Oh boy," T'Challa said.


End file.
